My Mother's In Prison
by DreHeart02
Summary: Karen has been a troubled child since her mother was arrested. Fitz tries to take care of her and date his serious girlfriend Mellie. but she's constantly in trouble. Olivia Pope is her home room teacher and is trying to figure Karen's behavior out. OLITZ ALWAYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup another story. This idea just came to me so I immediately started typing and this was the outcome. I have yet to see a story like this with these characters in particular so tell me what you think.** ** _XOXO 3_**

* * *

I just got suspended again for fighting. It's not my fault, that boy should've watched where he was going. Here comes my dad. He didn't even look at me, he sat in the chair next to me and looked the principal in the eye.

"What happened?" He asked the principal Ms. Walker.

"A student bumped into her and she beat him up and told him to watch where he's going next time." My dad covered his face with both hands and took a deep breath.

"How long this time?"

"2 weeks. I recommend anger management and there will be one home visit by her first period teacher."

"Okay sorry for your trouble. Come on Karen let's go." I trailed slowly behind my father I knew he'd be mad. I got in the black Cadillac Escalade my dad promised to give me one day. My dad stared at me then closed my door. My dad's girlfriend Mellie sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hi Karen." I buckled up and looked out the window ignoring her. She's a gold digger, once they meet my 'Irresistible' dad Fitzgerald Grant the Third they fall immensely in love with and suddenly they love kids (me) and you won't believe this but they NEVER thought they would be dating _ **THEE Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third the famous boxer (The Storm).** _ I rolled my eyes. This is coming from a 13 year old in 7th grade and I know she's a gold digger but apparently my father doesn't. It was deathly quiet on our way home. I watched my dad grip the steering wheel probably wishing it was me. He put in the code to unlock the gate and drove in. He parked the car and left without a single word. I watched him walk off to our gym fist balled up. He was probably going to go punch the punching Bag until it breaks. As I watched him go I realized that I may have broke my father. He has finally labeled me as a troubled kid Who's gotten out of hand. No one is shocked after all I am my mother's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I was planning on posting it yesterday but yesterday was my birthday and I had a little dinner party so...yeah I got wrapped up with family. Extremely long.**

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I went a few rounds with my punching bag before I realized it was getting late and I did need to talk to my daughter about her actions today, that seems to be all I've been doing lately. I didn't know what to do with her anymore, her mom went to prison when she was just about 10. She seems to hate me for what her mother did when all I did was protect her. She doesn't even know what really happened nobody knows but me,my parents, and Marcy from what I knows she doesn't even know I am the one who called the police. With money and profile I was able to keep who and how AMANDA TANNER attempted to murder a secret. Everybody just assumed she tried to kill me and I called the cops but it was so much more than that. He made his way into the house. He could hear talking from the kitchen and smell food cooking.

"Marcy?" I called out. I gave her today off this morning to be with her ill daughter. I walked into the kitchen. She had her earplugs in singing. She's my cook she's 33 years old with a 7 year old daughter, Emily. She worked for my parents for 3 years until I turned 18 and bought my first house then she came to work for me and has been for 10 years. 4 years ago I fought Emily's father Daniel for hitting Marcy I remember that day clearly.

 **Flashback**

 _I was arguing with Amanda about taking Karen with us on our family date. I argued that she was our daughter therefore she was family and she was going wherever I went. Amanda argued that we spent to much time with her and she was tired of being bothered with a kid 24/7. I got angry that she would say something like that about our child especially with Karen in the backseat listening._

 _"Well, Amanda you can either suck it up or divorce us_ _ **BOTH**_ _." My phone began to ring it was my father._

 _"Dad we're close." I was two streets away from the restaurant._

 _"Turn around and get to Marcy's house. NOW!" I heard him bark into the phone. I could hear my mom on the phone talking to someone._

 _"What's going on?!" I was getting extremely worried._

 _"Daniel beat Marcy and threw her Emily in the basement and locked them down there." I was already speeding past red lights when he said 'Daniel beat Marcy' by the time he finished talking I had already turned around and was racing time to Marcy's house._

 _"Be careful with my grandchild in that car. Fitzgerald, slow down." I heard my mother shout._

 _"I'm right behind you son. Your sister is almost there she said a street away." I was there in the next 5 minutes and my dad pulled up right after. I was already out the car next to my sister._

 _"Mom get Karen please." She opened the door to the passenger seat and I seen her and Karen get out. My sister was a police officer. Two police officers got out. They were knocking and shouting to be let in. The door flew open and guns shots were fired. At least 6, the two cops went down and my sister pushed mom and Karen to the ground. The door slammed close, I went running to the two down police officers with another two. They were calling for backup and paramedics. We kneeled around the two they weren't dead but they were hurt badly. I tried to open the door and surprisingly it was unlocked. It was dark inside, I turned on the light and looked around._

 _"You think he went down there to get him hostages?" I heard my dad ask stepping protectively in front of me. My sister approached with a cop._

 _"You guys can't be here, it's dangerous and you aren't cops. You can get hurt. Go outside with ma and Kare." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Me and Isabela will go to check the basement and this side of the house and you and my father check the other." The man began to move to do as I said until my sister,_

 _"Hey we have a gun you two don't. You can't." I roll my eyes and began to walk to the basement paying attention to my surrounding. My sister followed, the door was locked._

 _"Step back." My Sister tried to kick it down and then I tried._

 _"Let's try to kick it together. One...Two...-"_

 _"Don't. Do it in a bullet goes in your sister head." We froze and he had his arm wrapped around my sister's throat and her gun kicked across the floor. "Here open the door quietly." He gave me the key, I did so worried for my sister's life. "Walk." I began to descend the stairs looking for a way to take him down without my sister going down with him. I could hear more cops enter the house and I'm sure they could too. I didn't have long to think about it, I felt something hit me in the back of the head and I fell over rolling down the few stairs left. My sister let out this strangled scream._

 _"FITZ FITZ FIIITZ! DADDY HELP!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I held the back off my head, I closed my eyes trying to stop the pain in my head. I opened my eyes and could see Marcy and Emily hiding in the shadows, I was fighting the darkness from overtaking me. I forced myself back on my feet. I was wobbly and dizzy, pain was coursing through my veins._

 _"Stay over there. Don't come near him!" I felt little hands on my legs. I looked down at Emily's expecting face she was waiting for me to pick her up and dance around, then I felt a bigger hand touch me and there Marcy was black and blue trying to hold me up._

 _"Son! You okay?" I looked up at five cops descending the stairs. I searched for the blue eyes that matched mine and couldn't find them. I turned to my sister and the man that was holding her hostage surrounded by 5 cops._

 _"Let her go and we all live." The most disturbing smile appeared on his face. Marcy was standing next to me trying to hold me up and carry her daughter. His hand with the gun was no longer at her head and aimed at Marcy he fired as soon as he changed positions and the police did too. Everything seemed to slow down. I could feel Marcy's hand wrapped securely around me for support and I could feel my body turning in her embrace to take the bullet. I felt the added pain coursing through my body as the bullet dug through my shoulder. My knees buckled and I was on the floor once again fighting the darkness. I could hear my sister's loud piercing scream and more footsteps._

 _"Fitz.?" Marcy was crying next to me apologizing and Isabela was calling my name._

 _"Help. Me up." Three men got me up and out the door. My mother, father, and daughter was right by my side along with Marcy, Emily, and Isabela. My mother cried as I got on the stretcher, I pulled my daughter up with me. She was crying the most, I held her tight my lifeline. I was up long enough to see Marcy put on a stretcher and to see my mom, dad, and sister get on the ambulance before I went into a comma._

 _One week later_

 _Daniel was being discharged from the hospital and taken to jail. I had woke up 4 days after the incident and when I heard he was getting out the hospital today I was ready. I moved away from my daughter curled into my side. From what I was told she refused to go home with her mom and only went where my sister, dad, or mom went. I waited outside of my room, I seen them coming and met them half way. I said nothing I walked up to them and punched him one time...two times...three until he was bleeding like I was the day before until he was black and blue like Marcy's face and side. I would've kept on until he was dead but the men taking him away pulled me off. I was feeling lightheaded and they could tell. I stayed two more weeks in the hospital. Missing a few boxing matches. Thank God my wife only visited once a week._

 **Present**

Now that I think about it, that technically wasn't a fight because the handcuffs prohibited him from fighting back. My dad and I were definitely daredevils up until that day, we never did something so dumb and dangerous ever again after it almost cost me my life. I was 23 going on 24 then, I'm 28 now. Amanda gave birth to Karen when I was 15 and she was 17. Marcy's been helping me take care of Karen since Amanda went to prison. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around and took her earplugs out.

"You scared the crap out of me." I smiled at her.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked peeking over the stove.

 _"Ain't It Funny ~Jennifer Lopez_ " She responded pushing me away from her stove. She hates when we eat the food before everything is done. I sat at the island.

"Not my **big booty babe** " She placed two chocolate chip cookies in front of me with a glass of something that might be milk. "I don't want this diabete poison right now." I pushed it away.

"It'll help you poop. Your mom called yesterday she said you're constipated." I rolled my eyes. "Eat it, Fitz. Constipation isn't a joke." I rolled my eyes and ate the cookies and drank the mystery drink.

"So has **Big Booty Babe** made a new song yet."

"Stop calling her that and yes. Yes she has."

"Marcy why aren't you with Emily?"

"She's upstairs with Karen. Karen told me what happened."

I groaned "What am I going to do with her? She hates me and she's been acting like an ass to everyone the past month."

"It could be Mellie or a conversation with her mother. That's when everything went wrong." I nodded in agreement. The house phone rings,

"Hello."

"This call is from..."

"Karen it's your mother." I yelled. I gave Marcy a look that screamed kill me already. Karen came running down the stairs she picked up the phone and headed by the stove.

"Hey Ma, how are you?" Karen started to reach for something that caught her eye but Marcy pushed away just like she did me. She left upstairs probably to check on Emily. Karen left the room but I stayed at the island finishing the mysterious milky drink. I sat there and rethought the last month to see when did my little girl take the road to destruction. Mellie came into the picture a month and a half ago,been talked about it. She was upset but agreed to play nice and she did, everything went back to normal at least as normal as it could get. Two weeks after that, was the phone call from her mother but she seemed okay afterward just sad but wasn't she always after talking to Amanda? I got up and went to the living room where Karen was staring out the window listening to her mother.

"Karen, I need to talk to your mother." I reached out for the phone.

"My dad wants to talk to you." She handed me the phone and went to her room.

"Did you say something to her the last time you talked to her?"

"No greetings to your caged wife. I miss you."

"You're not my wife and I don't miss you now answer the question."

"You always liked to be in control. Baby, when are you going to get me out of here. I learned my lesson." Her voice gave me an instant headache.

"You're delusional. If I could have it my way you'll die in prison."

"So harsh, I like it."

"This isn't going anywhere. Bye." I hung up not even caring my daughter didn't get to say bye.

"Karen!" I yelled. She came back downstairs.

"Yeah."

"Sit down.'' She sat down next to me.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Something. Talk."

"Nothing."

"Okay, your grounded. You aren't allowed to leave my house, talk to your mother, have a phone ipad or laptop, no tv, you wanna listen to music there's a radio in one of the hall closets, you will have no friends over and no friends will have you over. You won't be able to call your friends. I'm disconnecting the TVs in every room. The house phone will be disconnected. For 2 weeks."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE A PRISONER IN MY OWN HOME! PRISONERS GET TREATED BETTER THAN THIS!" I was getting fed up with her.

"You treat me like a prisoner in my own **LIFE**. I GAVE UP A LOT TO KEEP YOU, TAKE CARE OF YOU. YOU'VE TAKEN UP MOST OF THE YEARS IN MY LIFE AND IT WAS OKAY UNTIL YOU STARTED TREATING ME LIKE TRASH LIKE I DIDN'T PROTECT YOU BASICALLY ALL MY FUCKING LIFE. I WAS HERE THROUGH IT ALL, I CHANGED MY LIFESTYLE TO BE WHAT YOU NEEDED BUT YOU ARE SO DAMN UNGRATEFUL YOU CAN'T SEE THAT. YOU WANNA FUCK UP AND GO TO PRISON. BE MY DAMN GUEST! BUT YOU WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. JUST GO...go to your room, now." A few tears fell as I thought of everything I've lost for her. She ran upstairs to her room.

 ** _Things I lost:_**

 ** _Real Love_**

 ** _Real Friendships_**

 ** _Freedom_**

 ** _Ability to be a teenager because I got trapped._**

 ** _My brother_**

 ** _Etc..._**

I walk upstairs and stop when I heard talking.

"Nobody likes you. You're a prostitute in disguise. It won't be long before my dad drops you like the piece of shit you are." I was shocked that my daughter used such harsh words.

"Please, it won't be long before he drops you off at someone else house and starts a new family without even visiting you." Mellie should know better than to talk to a child like that. I made my presence known by completely opening her room door and stepping in.

"Dad you won't believe what Mellie just said to me."

"I heard what you said to Mellie, get ready to eat and there's an extra week. Mellie get out my house." I went into Karen's room and picked up Emily's sleeping form careful not to wake her just yet. She had a fever.

 **The Next Day 1:00p.m**

I was working out when my phone started ringing

"Hello."

"Hi, my name is Olivia Pope. Karen's first period teacher, I was just calling to set up a visit for later today if that's okay with you."

"Do you have to visit at all?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She went from a perfect student to the school's bully. Is there something you're trying to hide?"

"Yes."

"And what might that be?"

"From this phone call alone, I know I'm going to marry you."

"Forward, are you? From this phone call alone I know I'll have to set boundaries with you. Let's start. We WILL NOT get married like ever. My visit is strictly business and ONLY business. You are nothing more than my STUDENT'S PARENT. And I am not attracted to you even if you are some big hot shot boxer who saved his Chef her kid's life. So how's 4:45?"

"You're a fan. How about 6:00 dinner, my place? See you soon and have a good day." I hung up, I knew I shouldn't have been flirting with her. It's inappropriate but i couldn't help it. Karen pointed her out to me once and the idea of meeting her is getting me hyped.

 **Later On 5:45**

I just finished getting dressed. Freshly shaved and looking good. Marcy made barbecue chicken wings and broccoli casserole. It had the house smelling amazing. Karen was sitting at the island with Emily.

"Emily, is that you?" She turned around and giggled at me. "That's not my Emily." She got down and ran to me and I ran away. She chased me into my room. I let her catch me.

"You got me, you got me." We sat on the floor catching our breath. "I'm gonna get you." She got up and ran out, I took off after her. I turned the corner so quick I didn't notice the person. I ran into her knocking her over, my arms flew around her keeping her from hitting the floor. I stared into the eyes I've been dying to see.

"I'm sorry." I stood pulling Olivia up with me.

"It's fine." She pulled away fixing her clothes.

"Dad this is Ms. Pope. My language arts teacher and my favorite teacher out of them all.

"Flattering me won't make me leave." I watched her smile at my daughter, a motherly smile.

"I can guarantee you she's not trying to get you to leave probably the opposite. She talks about you everyday after school to me." Marcy commented. I was so shocked by this.

"I didn't think you liked anything or anyone that has to do with school." I said sitting down.

"Why because I'm a troubled kid. Because you just know I'm going to end up in prison with my mother." I knew where she was going with this.

"That's not what I meant last night and you know it but I'll clarify for you. Fighting people's children and getting kicked out of school, repeatedly might I add will lead you down the path to prison, everybody in this room knows it." I couldn't understand why she hated me so much.

"Food done, go wash up. Take Emily." Karen too upset to let Marcy finish and stormed up to her room.

"I'll take her." Olivia offered.

"Follow me." We went to the bathroom in my bedroom. "She likes to use the Frozen soap so I bought some and keep it in my bathroom so guest won't use it." I explained. She nodded. "C'mon troublemaker." I lifted her up helping her wash and dry her hands. "Go to my Mommy and no running." I put her down and she left. "Do you think I'm being hard on her?" I watched her wash her hands.

"No, I think something is going on and she doesn't want to talk to you about it." I stepped closer to her.

"I realized what I said on the phone was inappropriate but now looking into your eyes I can honestly say I'm going to marry you." She frowned.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I can tell the future sometimes and my future and your future collide with a ring, two words, and legal paperwork."

"You're silly."

"I'm serious. I had this favorite teacher, I felt connected to him. Sunday night I had a dream that he was being rushed into the hospital and couldn't move. 2 weeks later he came back to school and I asked what happened, he said he was in the hospital because he couldn't move his body. Another time he missed school one day and that night I had a dream that he was talking to me about something and he was crying and smiling and I started to cry and smile. I knew something happened I asked him the next day and he said his wife was pregnant. Me and my brother was in the living room watching Lifetime, a movie came on we both never seen it before but out of the blue I recited the words right before the guy did. My brother was scared of me before he got over it." Everything I told her was true.

"You're serious." She whispered drying her hands.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked. She placed her hand over my heart.

"She doesn't hate you. She might think you hate her." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Will you go talk to her?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm going to marry you."

"Okay...we have to stop this. Now. It's inappropriate." I released her

"Let's be inappropriate."

"I'm going to see if Marcy needs help. Um...try to keep your hands to yourself and I'll do the same." I watched her walk away, I washed my hands quickly so I can be in her presence again.

I sat at the dining table with everyone else.

"Ms. Pope, do you mind me saying a little prayer?" Marcy asked.

"No ma'am." We bowed our heads and a prayer was said.

"You know dad if you didn't travel so much you sitting here with us wouldn't seem so foreign."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way but the fighting I do is actually paying bills."

"You know what else everybody in this house knows? Everybody in this house knows that snitching leads to one place, the graveyard."

"What are you talking about?" I am tired of playing games with her.

"I know you called the police on my mom. You're the reason she's in prison." Karen yelled.

"Karen lower your voice. The way you're treating your father is ridiculous. He's still an adult. Instead doing all of this you could ask him why he called if what you're saying is even true. There's better ways of handling situations than this." Olivua chastised. I was pissed.

"Who told you that?" I asked

"The Internet and my mom confirmed it." I stood immediately.

"What did she tell you?"

"That she tried to protect me from an invader that knocked me unconscious WHILE YOU WERE GONE and she almost had to kill him and you knew she was innocent. Well payback is indeed a bitch or at least female." I had to laugh.

"And you **BELIEVED** her, if that was true and I did call the cops she wouldn't be locked up because that's self-defense. Your mother is evil. You want to know why I called the police, huh?" I felt Olivia's hand grasp mine and I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes I would like to know."

"I called the police because I walked into my home expecting to go upstairs and wake my beautiful little girl up and say 'I'm back' then take her downstairs to eat some ice cream but when I got home I could hear her mother running around upstairs. I heard her yell 'I need this to look realistic.' I closed the door. She came running downstairs. 'You scared me' is what she said 'I thought you weren't getting home until tomorrow morning'. I asked her what did she need to look realistic and she said nothing. I started to go upstairs and she really didn't want me to. When I reached the top of the stairs I seen blood. I ran to your room and found you laying on the floor bleeding out the back of your head. I asked her what happened and she kept trying to come up with something until I put two and two together. Your mother tried to kill you before I got back and almost succeeded. I called the police, so I am SORRY for trying to PROTECT MY DAUGHTER FROM GETTING KILLED AND PROTECTING HER FROM KNOWING THE TRUTH ABOUT HER MOTHER. I KNOW YOU REMEMBER THE NIGHT I GOT SHOT UP WHAT SHE SAID IN THE CAR. BUT I AM SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A HORRIBLE DAD AND PERSON FOR TRYING...TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND LOVE YOU. I AM SORRY." I walked out the house to go blow off steam.

 **Olivia P.O.V.**

I rushed to Karen and wrapped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"Ms. Pope."

"Yes honey?"

"My mother tried to kill me."

"I heard."

"Ms. Pope, I did something bad."

"What is it? We'll fix it."

"I stole my dad's money and I gave it to the guy she told me to give it to and she'll be out tomorrow." I pulled away from her

"What did you just say?" I asked praying I heard wrong.

"I bailed my mom out of prison, she'll be released tomorrow." I looked at Marcy who looked at me with the same horrified look.

"Please say just kidding." Marcy said standing.

 _ **"I bailed a woman who wants me dead out of prison."**_ Karen said hugging me tighter.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **This chapter should've answered most of you all questions. I hope you enjoyed this is my longest chapter ever!** **Too long? Too short? Give me your thoughts. Review :-***


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia P.O.V.

"No. No, that can't be true she has over two more years left. I was there she has over 2 more years left, I think." Marcy exclaimed picking up Emily.

"Well technically it's possible to get 54 days off of every year she serves if she has 'good behavior'."

"God…when Fitz finds out he's going to flip."

"I don't know how Karen giving her money helped her get out because you can't bail out of prison." I said to Marcy who was rubbing her daughters back.

"My mom hasn't been good she's been in fights, lots of them. A few times she even got her phone privileges taken away." Karen said still holding onto me.

"Go get your father, please." I said to Karen. Karen looked nervous but did as told.

"That Amanda, she's sneaky always have been. How do you think she did it?" Marcy asked me. Multiple ideas went through my head, I have a good idea of how she did it. Fitz walked in behind Karen.

"Karen you and Emily go upstairs." Karen gladly took Emily and went to her room.

"What?" Fitz said directing his attention to me and Marcy.

"You should sit." I said. He eyed me wearily taking a seat, Marcy sat next to him. I started to pace thinking of how he'd react.

"Would you like to tell him ?" Marcy asked.

"Nope you do the honors." I responded. Marcy told him everything that happened after he left and what her and I put together. He didn't react he stared ahead.

"I have an idea of what she wanted with your money besides money for when she got out." Fitz looked at me. He looked frustrated, tired. "I was thinking since obviously she wasn't behaving in prison and there was no other way out that she could think of. She paid the people off by giving their families or something a certain amount of money to shut their mouthes and by paying the guards and witnesses. But then again she can't pay everyone that seen the fight. I don't know, something along the lines, maybe? " I stopped pacing and looked at Fitz.

"Maybe. Whatever she's doing is illegal and I'm going to send her back to prison and get my money back." He said calmly. "Marcy call Jared and my lawyer and my parents. F*ck it call everyone." He got up and walked out the house. Marcy went to do what he said. I followed her.

"Can I go up and say bye to Karen?" I asked. She nodded still talking to whoever. I went up the stairs. I heard laughter from the first room so I went to it, I opened the door all the way and peered in.

"Hi." Emily said causing Karen to look up.

"Hi honey…I'm getting ready to go home."

"How mad was he?"

"He didn't say much he just walked off."

"He's really mad. I really messed up he's going to put me up for adoption."

"No, he won't." I said.

"If he does will you adopt me?" She asked.

"You know I've always been honest with all my students and I'm not going to stop now. There's no way I'd be able to take care of you. I'm not the mother type. My dad would never get me a pet because I still forget to feed myself." I said to her. I told her too much but whatever. I felt someone behind me before I noticed Karen looking away. I turned around and came face to face with her father.

"Marcy told me you were leaving." With my heels I only reached his chin. I looked up at him.

"Yeah we were just talking, I'll be going now." I said he moved aside.

"Ms. Pope, wait…what's your favorite thing to eat during lunchtime?" Karen asked quickly

"I told you I don't eat much." I said to her.

"But when you do what do you eat?" She asked again.

"Popcorn." I responded.

"Have a good night." Emily said sweetly.

"You too, honey." I turned and walked away. I heard Karen's door close and I felt Fitz close behind me. I suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. He crashed into me pulling me to him so I didn't fall. He took steps back pulling me back with him. I turned in his arm. "You're touching me, we agreed no touching." I rushed out but I didn't dare to push him away.

"I know but I didn't want you to fall down the stairs." He looked so innocent.

"That doesn't explain why you're still touching me." I said.

"Touching you is calming me and I really need calm, please?"

"Mr. Grant, this can't happen." I pulled away from him, I couldn't look at him. I started down the stairs. I barely passed the first step when I heard him say.

"One minute?" I froze gripping the railing tighter. He came up behind me and I turned to face him. I stepped back up, he pulled me away from the stairs and sandwiched me between him and the wall. I looked down.

"Please, look at me. One minute is all I ask." I slowly gazed into his eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek . I flinched but I didn't stop him. I saw the worry immediately cross his face when he seen my reaction to his touch. I placed my soft hand over his rough one. "This hurts so bad, the idea that I could actually love you." I said out loud. I ran my free hand through his hair. I watched his face slowly inch closer everything around us faded away, it was just us. As he got closer my breathing increased. I was scared that I'd love him and when he left me I'd experience pain like never before. He'll prove everything my dad has ever told me, right? I'm worthless I'm one man's trash and another man's trash. I'm no treasure. Does he see me as a good f*ck? His lips hovered over mine. The clearing of throat interrupted the moment. We looked towards the stairs to see Marcy standing on the stairs.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything but Jared and your parents with your lawyer is on his way and apparently Mellie is too." She said.

"Mellie... why did you call Mellie?" Fitz asked her but watched my face for a reaction. The name sounded familiar then it clicked Mellie is the woman Fitz is dating. Karen couldn't stop telling her best friend why she hated her so much. I had got an ear full. From what they've said about her she's the evil stepmother. She's also the woman dating the man I almost kissed. I frowned.

"I didn't call her she called me because you aren't answering your phone." Marcy said with a look of disgust. I guess no one is found of her.

"I should get going it's getting late.I pushed passed Fitz and ran down the stairs pass Marcy. I could hear his footsteps following me which made the tears gates open and me run even faster. I reached in my purse fumbling for the keys to unlock my car. I leaned against the side of the car not even seeing the point of trying. I heard Fitz approach.

"Leave me alone!" I said between sobs.

"I'm sorry Livvy." He whispered, my forehead was resting against the car and though my back was to him I could imagine his pretty blue eyes all sad. I swung around facing him with my tear stained face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to regulate my breathing.

"Everything. I want your everything. I want you and everything that comes with you."

"Believe me you don't want me and everything I come with." I whispered looking down at my shoes.

"I want all of you and everything you come with, I promise I do. I know I do."

"Sometimes I cry at night all night." I responded

"I'll dry your tears at night all night." He responded quickly.

"I have nightmares." I said to him.

"I'll protect you." He said taking my hand.

"I'm broken." I said moving my hand out of his.

"I'll fix you." He put a finger under my cheek and lift it making me make eye contact.

"I have a lot of baggage." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I'll carry it, I promise." He smiled at me sweetly.

"You're so cheesy, Fitzgerald."

"I'll know but seriously I'd like for you to give me a chance Livvy." He took both my hands in his.

"This is too much." I said back.

"Please." Fitz begged.

"I'm scared." I cried out. My tears began to flow again. Just like he promised he wiped them away not that he stopped them from coming.

"Of what? Tell me what you're scared of and I'll tell you what I'm scared of."

"I'm scared of…loving someone and getting hurt. I'm scared of someone loving me and me letting them down. I'm scared of you taking advantage of me hurting me, hitting me. I'm scared of snakes, rats, guns, heights, planes, trains, and boats. I'm scared my students will realize I'm not everything they think I am. I'm scared of trusting and being alone and falling." I said.

"I'll never hurt you, I expect nothing more than what you give, I swear to God I'll kill the man that hurt you and laid the hands on you. I'm scared of falling in love with a woman that doesn't love me. That's why I dated the women I did but now I have you and I'm not so afraid anymore. I'm scared of my family getting hurt and I'm scared of being helpless." Fitz pulled me into a hug my tears stopped.

"What now?"

"Now I help you get over your fears right after I break up with Mellie and then we go on an official date and I give you a kiss you'll never forget." Before I could respond bright lights and the sound of the gates opening caught my attention. I tried to pull away but Fitz wouldn't let me. I shoved my face into his chest. I heard heavy footsteps and a deep manly voice.

"Fitzy boy it's been a month long time no see. Who's the lovely lady?" Fitz took a step away from me. I looked at the big man and recognized him he's a wrestler.

"This is Olivia Pope my soon to be girlfriend and hopefully my last. Livvy this is my best friend Jared.

"Hello." I said holding my hand out to be shook which he quickly obliged.

"This is serious no more Mellie is definitely a time to celebrate."

"Speaking of the devil…" Fitz grumbled. Mellie started to beat her horn obnoxiously.

"I should go " I whispered. I took my keys out and got in my car. Fitz leaned in.

"Text me when you get in." I nodded kissing his cheek. "She'll be gone by the time you get home, I promise." I nodded again.

"Nice meeting you." Jared said kindly. I could barely hear him while Mellie continued to beep her horn.

"Likewise." I said back. I crank my car up, closed the door while rolling my window down. I blew Fitz a kiss and watched him catch it and wink at me before driving off.

* * *

 **Hi, I had this ready a week ago but I just got the chance to upload. With that being said I wrote a new story, it'll be in the Fantasy genre which is new to me so I'm going to try to make it good. I'm going post it tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi, everyone reading this is started a new story called span style="text-decoration: underline;"emIm Not Normal/em/spanem /emand I would appreciate if you all give it a chance and read. I'll be updating soon, I'm in the middle of moving so it's kind of hard but I'll manage 3. This is on all my stories. Have a fabulous weekend!/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 4

Think of Jared (Fitz's best friend) as Dwayne "the rock" Johnson. This is a really long chapter.

* * *

I can let her in through my phone. Money does have a few perks. The gate began to open.

"Bro, you ready for this?" Jared asked.

"Yup, how bad could it be." I chuckled.

"Just know I got your back, no matter what." He told me. Mellie marched up to me ready to pounce until she noticed Jared.

"James, is it?" She asked.

"Girl don't play like you don't know my name. I know your type know my name and every other man with money." Jared responded with a disgusted look.

"And what's my type, Jared?" She crossed her arms.

"A stank booty gold digger, an easy lay for an expensive price. All you see is dollar signs. To you a man's a cow and the milk's the money." He answered. She looked hurt and angry.

"Fitz did you hear what he said how can you be friends with someone who insulted a woman you are supposed to be in love with?" She asked. I looked at her shocked.

"I don't love you." I said with no emotion.

"Baby why would you say that?" She asked. I felt my phone vibrate.

 _Ms. Pope: Hi, it's me Olivia Pope. I just got home. text me back whenever you are not busy._

 _Me: Don't text me so formal it makes my stomach hurt :-(_

I was anxious to talk to her about everything.

"Look Mellie, you have good somewhere in that cold heart of yours and maybe you'll meet the man that'll melt your heart of ice but I'm not that man and I don't want to be that man. So I'm breaking up with you." I told her. "OK so that was a little harsh, okay so basically I don't feel we are meant to be together so I'm breaking up with you in hopes you find someone who will love you." I explained to her in a softer way.

"Fitz, I can change, please." She begged.

"Sorry Mellie. You're after my money and you not going to get it." I responded. I seen my mother and father car pull up and my lawyer's car right behind her. She unlocked the gate and drove in. My father rushed to open my mom's car door and she stepped out like a boss with shades on. She walked up to us.

"You're bringing your girlfriend to this matter, Fitzgerald." She sounded off, void of an emotion.

"No, ma'am. I actually just broke up with her." I told my mother She then looked at Mellie.

"Good, good. We'll I guess you'll be leaving." She basically ordered her to leave just by the tone of her voice. Mellie nodded and looked at me.

"We need to talk about this. I'll call you tomorrow." She got in her car and left. We all made our way in the house.

"So what's going on?" They asked and we spent the next 1 hour talking about Amanda Tanner.

"Well I'm certainly going to look into this." David my lawyer said.

"Since you're our family lawyer and most of my family is here. I'd like to announce. I am divorcing Big Gerry." She announced confidently. Everybody looked shocked at this.

"Laura, I know you're mad but making decisions like this when you're upset is never a good idea. We can work it out." Big Gerry exclaimed.

"Momma, you okay?" Jared asked my mom. Me and Jared grew up together from baby's in diaper to independent men. He always called our mothers momma and each other mothers momma because they took care of us together. Jared dad didn't want anything to do with him until he made it big in wrestling but nobody was blind enough to believe that he just magically changed his mind about his son. We both grew up calling my father Big Gerry I don't know why guess he was never much of a father.

"Gerry don't start with me. You won't keep making a fool of me. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me but fool me three time, I'm going to beat your motherfvcking ass." My mom retorted with a glare. Gerry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You need to grow up Laura. Your being ridiculous." He said with his voice dripping arrogance. I stood up and stood in front of my father. He stood up.

"Get the hell out my house, now." I growled at him.

"And how is your mother going to get home genius?" He retorted.

"I'll take her. Now get out." Now my dad is a lot of things but he is not that stupid. I'm a boxer for crying out loud what is he going to do. He's never even been in a fight that I know of he's always had someone to do his dirty work for him.

"I wish my sperm never touched her egg and made such a disappointment. Change your fvcking name. You don't deserve my name." With that he left. I rolled my eyes. My mom and David took a walk to talk about everything and Jared went to the kitchen in an attempt to get Marcy to whip him up a snack.

I remembered I was supposed to text Olivia while ago. I pulled out my phone,

 _Me: I'm sorry I took so long r u up?_

While I waited for a response I changed her contact name to Livvie. My phone dinged.

 _Livvie: Yes I am. :-)_

 _Me: I want to get to know you._

 _Livvie: Ask away_

 _Me: What's your favorite color?_

 _Livvie: Blue. What's yours?_

 _Me: Grey. Your turn ask a question._

 _Livvie: Why do they call you the storm?_

 _Me: What! you don't know my story._

 _Livvie: Not to insult but I don't watch boxing or anything like that._

 _Me: They call me The Storm because when I fight they say my eyes go from the sea to a storm in the night sky and when I was younger at the beginning of my boxing career when I fight they would say I started a storm because everyone wanted to see if a boy as young as me could take on a man and if I won or lose I was the talk for awhile._

 _Livvie: Do you like it?_

 _Me: At first it was more of me taking my anger out on someone._

 _Livvie: Who are you angry at?_

 _Me: My father._

 _Livvie: You didn't answer my question do you like doing it?_

 _Me: I don't necessarily like hurting people but it's a therapy for me. I enjoy winning and I enjoy losing because every time I win I know I'm strong, that I'm good enough and every time I lose its a slap to reality that I'm not invincible. It keeps me level if that makes sense._

 _Livvie: Oh._

 _Me: Does that bother you?_

 _Livvie: I've just never been crazy about violence but I understand why you do it. Besides it's not like you're hurting innocent people, they signed up for it just like you did._

 _Me: Does it bother u that I fight people 4 a living?_

 _Livvie: Not it does not._

 _Me: Are you always so proper when you text and talk._

 _Livvie: Yes I do. I'm a language arts teacher. I can't be like wassup my (something in slang)_

I got ready to respond but my mom came in,

"Honey I'm tired, I'm ready to go." My mom said.

"Are you sure, momma? You can always stay with me." I responded.

"I'm a strong woman Fitzgerald I don't run from my problems. They run from me." She replied. Jared appeared.

"I'll drive." He announced. He got in his car and we headed to her house.

 _ **Resume Conversation**_

 _Me: I understand. Wyd_

 _Livvie: Outside reading a book and eating my dinner_.

I frowned it's to dark for her to be alone out the door. It's almost 11:00. We pulled up all the lights were off. I walked her to her door kissed her cheek said my goodnight and walked off. Once she entered the house. I called Olivia.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"3rd Street. I'm two streets away from your house." She answered.

"I'm on my way." I hung up before she could reply.

 **Olivia P.O.V.**

I sat there confused. I continued to eat my Popcorn and read my book. I was laid across my black leather couch that's on my front porch. My bushes hid me but I shouldn't be hard to find considering I'm the only person who's front porch lights are on and my door is open along with all my windows. My stupid A/C broke. I heard a car pull up, I lifted my head to see one of the last people I ever want to talk to. There stood Jake Ballard he lives two houses over. He was dressed like he just went somewhere fancy. I got up as he walked closer, I went in my house placing something in my sweatpants and laid back on my couch as he came up the two stairs connected to my porch.

"Hey Liv baby." I pretended he wasn't there. "Liv come on." Ignored. "I love you."

"Get off my property." I said. Jake was nothing but I lying cheater. I told him I was leaving him and he hit me. Guess what I did? I burned his drunk a$$. Once he went to bed I lit a match. I'm not my momma no man will ever lay their hands on me. My momma didn't nearly lose her life for me to let a man hit me. I tossed 6 matches onto the bed 1 at a time and walked out of his house. I waited for the ambulance and fire department to come. I don't know what he told them but they didn't come after me. His hand touching my skin brought me out my thoughts. I quickly shoved him away from me and pulled out my hand gun that I slipped in my pants earlier.

"Get away from me." I whispered. He held his hands up and slowly backed away we were now off my porch when he decided to stop. I cocked my gun.

"I'll kill you." I told him but he still didn't move. A car pulled up as he began to talk

"Every morning I wake up I see the damage you did to me. YOU DID IT! I have burn marks covering most of my body. I have to live with it every day. You made me ugly but Liv I won't let you go. You're going to love me just the way I am." I seen Fitz and Jared began to approach us. I looked Fitz in the eyes.

"Liv what you doing?" He asked cautiously as he walked closer.

"Committing my first crime." I replied. All the hatred for my dad and all my mom's hurt and my brother's anger and stress and all my pain filled me and I just wanted him dead.

"Livvie baby put the gun down and we can talk about this." Fitz and Jared stopped moving.

"Liv, I don't want to see you in jail girl." Jared said.

"He cheated on me repeatedly Fitz and when I tried to leave he hit like my daddy did my momma. He's just like my daddy and anybody like him doesn't deserve to live. He hunts my dreams. He's always around and I can't take it. He stalks me." I said.

"Shoot me Liv. I'll just haunt your dreams more while the guilt eats you alive." Jake replied with a smirk. Fitz stood in front of him.

"I can't let you. Livvie sweetheart, I don't care if he dies or not but I can't let you end his life because though I don't care about his life I definitely care about yours. I can't marry you if you're in prison. We can't have a family together if you're in prison. He's not worth it. Remember you don't like violence. Put the gun down me and Jared will handle him. Your just having a breakdown. You're overwhelmed and you're making bad decisions. We can get a restraining order." He was easing his way closer while he was talking so was Jared. I let my arms fall to my side. Fitz wrapped me in a hug while Jared took the gun out my hand. I felt my arms wrap themselves around Fitz.

"I'm not my momma. I won't let no man hit me no matter what." I kept repeating it into Fitz shirt.

"Liv?" He whispered my name in my ear.

"I just want him to leave me alone and stop showing up to my house every week." I told Fitz. He kissed my forehead.

"Hey me and trouble struck up a deal but now we got another problem. Momma called Gerry had a woman in her bed and after whooping his ass she tried to pack her things but Gerry won't let her." Jared announced.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone. So you're coming with me." He commanded. I locked up the house and got in the back where Fitz was ready to wrap me in his arms. We sat in the car with me wrapped in his arm as Jared sang with the radio. Fitz head rested over mine. _'He must think I'm crazy but Jake deserves EVERY bad thing that comes his way. I remember when I first got that gun 2 months ago after he told me he'd never let me go and he wouldn't let anyone have me if he couldn't. That night it sounded like someone was trying to get in my house and I just knew it was him. From then he came over every week asking to talk and usually when I said leave he did. I know I need to get away from here before I do murder someone or have a breakdown in front of my students. Fitz is right I was having a breakdown I got to leave for awhile.'_ The car slowed to a stop. Jared jumped out the car.

"I'm going to be out in a bit. I don't want you to go in the house in case things get violent. I'm going to stay the night at your house, I'll sleep on your couch or floor whatever but I don't want you alone." He rushed out before he ran to the house.

 **Fitz P.O.V.**

I ran in the house before I got there I heard Jared yelling.

"If you don't get out my way, I'LL throw you out the way little man. Move." Jared growled at him.

"Make me, she's NOT leaving." He yelled. I seen a girl who look no more than 19 standing behind him in tears.

"Let this child leave you rapist! She nothing but a baby!" My mother yelled at him.

"Look man we are just going to get my momma clothes, take this young lady home and hit it." I told my father.

"I said no you B!TCH!" He shouted at me. I walked up to him ready to hit him but of course my mom stops me.

"Don't hit him. Look Jerry I just need space just let us through." She said holding onto me and Jared's balled hands. He wasn't even paying attention, he stared at something behind us. I turned around as Olivia ran to me.

"Liv baby I told you not to get out the car." I told her trying to keep my cool.

"A lady under momma 2 in your phone called crying she said get to her now and she just hung up. I tried calling back but your password." She explained.

"Fvck this." Jared shoved Gerry to the side. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he just kicked it down. I took Olivia hand and walked into the room. My mom grabbed her suitcase and started piling things in there.

"Honey, give me a hand. Grab that other Suitcase and put every item of clothes in it please." She directed at Olivia. I ran out the room to grab trash bags to put her shoes in. I slowed down, my dad was holding onto the young girl.

"Sir, please I need to go. Please let me go." My father held onto her kissing on her neck. She looked at me for help and I grabbed my dad by the back of his neck.

"Momma not here to save you." I turned him around and threw 3 punches at him. He fell withering in pain. "Come on." I grabbed the garbage bags and walked to the room, they were about done I quickly shoved her shoes in two large garbage bags and drug them out the closet. Jerry was walking back in the room he grabbed one bag and I took the other the 3 ladies followed. My mom got in the front and me Olivia and the girl got in the back.

"Where you heading darling?" My mom asked.

"The bus stop." She replied. Jared pulled out and sped off. I pulled Olivia into my arms she just stared out the window. I lifted her head,

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"I asked you first." I replied.

"I'm fine, are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. We pulled up to the bus stop 3 minutes later.

"Im sorry ma'am." She apologized to my mom.

"Be safe honey. Good luck." My mom replied, the girl walked away and Jared sped away. My phone began to ring. It's Jared's mom. I put her on speaker phone.

"Hey momma we are on our way maybe 6 minutes." I told her.

"Hurry he's here." She whispered into the phone.

"Who's there?" Me, my mom, and Jared said at the same time.

"Luke." She replied. My mom gasped.

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"My father." Jared answered with that he sped up. I looked down at Olivia who was trying to fight her sleep.

"Stay on the phone momma we're almost there." I told her and handed my phone to my mom. "Sleep." I whispered to Liv. She held my hand in hers and closed her eyes. We pulled up and Jared jumped and I followed. There was a man about my height and build walking around the yard.

"Luke!" Jared yelled. He turned around frozen. I stood next to Jared.

"Keep your cool." I whispered. He walked up to us

"Son is that you?" The man said looking up slightly. Jared was bigger than me in height and size and I was an inch taller than Luke.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"My brother." Jared answered. He squinted at me.

"Your The Storm. Boy, boy, boy. How did my son become friends with you?" He asked in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"If you were around you'd know we grew up together." I curtly replied.

"Fitz!" I looked up to see Momma Alice standing in her doorway. I ran to her wrapping her in my arms then swinging her around. She laughed.

"Put me down." I did as I told. "How long has it been boy?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"1 month and 3 days and I missed you every second of the day." I answered sweetly.

"Obviously not enough to see me." She replied.

"I'll do better." I told her.

"Alice?" Luke's voice caused her to instantly frown.

"If I had the energy I'd kick your ass." She replied in a raspy voice. I turned to face him.

"Can I get a hug?" He tried to walk to her but I immediately pushed him away standing guard.

"What do you want?" Jared asked he was calm and I know he was slowly boiling up.

"I'm in debt and if I don't get $24,000 by next week a gang that go by ghost they're going to kill me." He said.

"Well you better get on your knees and put that mouth to work or bend over because I'm not giving you a penny." Jared replied.

"Go!" Alice said.

"Please?" He begged.

"My mother asked for you to leave go willingly or not." Jared replied void of emotion. He walked away got in a beat down car and drove off.

"Your mother's going to stay with me so if you guys could bring her things in. That would be great." She said. We walked off,

"Let's hurry, I got to get Olivia home." I told Jared.

"Alright." We sat all mother's things in her room and said our goodbyes. Olivia was lightly snoring when we got in. Jared drove off

"Today's been interesting." I commented.

"A nightmare. First your girl was ready to kill dude. Then Big Gerry decided to be an a$$hole tonight the same night momma announce her divorce. Then Luke tried my life. What's next little sis going to call with her boy problems?" Jared said.

"I hope not. I just want to cuddle with my girl."

"Dude she got you whipped and you haven't even known her 24 hours." Jared replied.

"Shut up she's different besides we got to start somewhere. I was thinking about taking her on a date when school ended."

"What that got to do with anything?" He asked.

"She's Karen's teacher." I answered.

"Damn bro. You snatching up smart girls now. "

"I'm not snatching up nothing and no girls. I am courting one beautiful lady." I said.

"Wow. Mind blown. Hey I'm going to spend the night at your house." He told me as he pulled up to Olivia's house. "Where's her keys?" Jared asked. I patted her pockets and pulled out keys. "I'll open the door." He took the keys. I carried Olivia into her house.

"Found her bedroom." Jared whispered. I followed Jared down a hall to a room painted an ocean blue. There was a self portrait on one wall and on another wall there's the words 'Queen Carolyn' painted over her canopy bed. There was words painted on another wall that from the looks of it she painted herself. On the fourth wall was a picture collage that filled her whole wall there was pictures of her family and her and her achievements.

"Wow she's creative." I heard Jared say.

"Yeah very artistic." I replied. I finally laid her in her bed. It was hot in here so I doubt she'd want to be covered in covers. I took off her shoes placing it next to her bed.

"You need anything else, bro?" Jared asked.

"Nope just make sure you're here to get me by 11 a.m." I answered. I walked him to the door locking it behind him. I seen a hall closets and opened it in search of blankets. I found three fluffy ones so, I spread them out on her bedroom floor. I went to her bedroom window and opened it hopefully we'll get some air in here. I grabbed two of her pillows that she wasn't using and laid down to get some rest.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. My longest chapter in any of my story, 3871 wprds. Woohoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Olivia P.O.V.**_

I woke up around 5 like I usually do but to snoring. Events of last night came flooding in my head. I sat up in bed and looked around. Home. I looked on my floor, the source of snoring sleeping peacefully mouth hung open. My student's father is sleeping on my floor. My student's father told me he planned on marrying me. Planned on having a family with me.

I got up and changed into workout clothes. I played some calming music and began my palates. Once I was done with that, I went for a run down the block through a park and around a corner and back. I went in to my room, Mr. Grant slept peacefully his shirt now rolled up on his body showing his abs. His legs positioned Where it showed his perfectly structured ass. His left hand rested on his heart while the back of his head laid on his right. He's so perfect. I went to my closet and chose an outfit, took a quick shower and got ready for school. I debated if I should wake him up or not, I decided on a note and a breakfast sandwich wrapped on the counter waiting for him when he wakes. I got into my dark blue sedan, I hate this car but I don't like spending money on myself. I drive the 15 minutes to the school. 30 minutes until school start which means I have 30 minutes to convince Principal Walker to let Karen back in to school. The door was open and she was working on the computer not paying attention. I watched my Ex Best friend/Boss type quickly. You'd think the Sisters before Misters was applied everywhere.

"Why are you staring at me, Olivia? Wishing you were me instead of you?" She said.

"I don't have time for that now." I came in and sat down. "You suspended Karen Grant and I don't think she deserves it."

"She beat a kid up for bumping her accidentally."

"I know and she regrets it, she just wanted to take her anger out on somebody for her mom not being around. You know how it feels to lose your mom." I said trying to get her to understand.

"And you're know it feels to watch your mom get her ass kicked." She spat back. I took a deep breath and continued,

"Look I'm not here to bring up your mom addictions or mom's abuse. I'm here to get one of my students back in school. You were complaining about the school not getting much exposure. We can change that. She'll write an apology letter to the young man and do anger management if her dad agrees with it."

"You're bribing me. I'll call Mr. Grant and we will all discuss the little girl during your planning period. If all goes well she's back tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said standing and walking out." I walked to my class. The door was closed but I could here what sounded like Serena…rapping?

 _"…_

 _Black Barbies in the city_

 _Fat ass and pretty titties_

 _Get money for these dummies_

 _You sent flowers but I wish I didn't receive 'em_

 _All your lies I wish I didn't believe 'em_

 _That boy is a real pussy pleaser_

 _All that fetty but he never met Masika_

 _Tuck the chrome 22 in his sneaker_

 _El Chapo but he crazy like La Quica_

 _Young girls always lookin' for a soulmate_

 _But I shoulda listened to what momma told me_

 _Furry moon boots, shades Dita_

 _Too high to give a shit about PETA_

 _Sativa so strong I'm not blinkin'_

 _What in the world was I thinkin'?_

 _New day, new money to be made_

 _New things for them to imitate_

 _I'm a fuckin' black barbie_

 _Pretty face, perfect body_

 _Pink seats in the 'Rari_

 _Always fuck him like I'm sorry_

 _Who the fuck is gon' protect her?_

 _If I really gotta check her_

 _Peter Piper picked a pepper_

 _And my cake is triple decker_

 _No Flex Zone, No Flex Zone_

 _No Flex_

 _I see these silly nigga's flexin', it's a no zone_

 _You gon' be floatin' in dem rivers like you know Joan_

 _Island girl, Donald Trump want me go home_

 _Still pull up with my wrist lookin' like a snowcone_

 _She said she got a hit record, I said "Oooh shit!"_

 _Picked up my phone cause I had to call "Bullshit!"_

 _These bitches havin' nightmares of my new shit_

 _These bitches pussy and they don't ever do shit-"_

"We do not use **THAT** language in my classroom. We **DO NOT** use the N word or curse." I lectured entering. Everyone rushed to their seats.

"Oh, Ms. Pope Mi sorry. Mi neva si yuh standing there." Serena said her Jamaican accent thick. Serena Smith was mixed Cuban and Jamaican. Her mother grew up in Cuba and her father came from Jamaica. They were a cute couple with a talented daughter. She was meant for music she'll be big one day.

"That doesn't excuse it regardless Serena. I really hate such words and you all know that."

"Mi kno mi kno miss Pope. Neva again.'' The girl said batting her eyelashes. "Ow much time Karen get?"

"Hopefully I can get her back in tomorrow. Now anybody remember what a theme is?" I asked. Everyone hands went up. "You guys are so smart. Lily what is a theme?" Lily Rosen. David Rosen and Abigal Whelan daughter. Brown hair green eyes. My goddaughter.

 **…**

"Hello."

"Hello is this Mr. Grant?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Karen's principal."

"I know."

"Well, Karen's first period teacher, Ms. Pope has asked me to give your daughter a second chance. After some convincing I agreed I would like see you both at 12:15 to discuss."

"Thank God for Ms. Pope. We'll be there." I hung up immediately.

"What they said?" My manager and friend Cyrus asked.

"They'll let her back in thanks to Olivia." I said smiling. She's perfect.

"Look kid you just met this girl and you're already drooling over this chick."

"She's going to be mine." I said smiling.

"Boy you need to stop. Slow down or she'll take advantage of you and break your heart into a thousand pieces and walk all over it." Cyrus said angrily. He stared off into space, fist balled up.

"You good Cy?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on practice." He said straightening himself out.


	7. Chapter 7

At 12:15 Fitz and Karen were seated at a table in a conference room with Principal Walker waiting for Olivia. Karen and Fitz didn't speak a word to each other on their way over.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" I looked at my daughter

"Where we're you last night? I waited on you all night." Karen said looking at me.

"I was helping both of your grandmoms." I said looking at my daughter who stared back at me.

"What happened?"

"That's for your grandma to tell you." I answered.

"Mr. Grant, I am sorry. Ms. Pope has never been this late but it's to be suspected with a woman like…her."

I frowned and Karen quickly stood.

"I don't think it is appropriate to talk trash behind the back of your employees." I finished saying just as the door flew up. There stood the most beautiful woman on Earth. Her hair was no longer straight it was soaked and curly. Her dress clung to her body and as I looked down she had no shoes on.

"Ms. Pope you are 30 minutes late" Mrs. Walker then mumbled "and you look worse then you usually do."

"I think there's a storm coming. She said with a silly grin oblivious to her employer's comment.

"Do you want my jacket?" Karen asked quickly taking her jacket off and handing it over.

"No, I'll be fine." Olivia said sitting next to Karen.

"Hello, Ms. Pope." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." She said back.

"Okay let's get this started. Your daughter was suspended and Ms. Pope wants her back. So Karen do you want to come back?"

"Yes ma'am."

"If I let you back in there will be no more fighting. An apology letter-"

"AND APOLOGY NOTE! I AM NOT WRITING THAT LOSER AN APOLOGY LETTER."

"Ms. Pope is the one who suggested it so if you have a problem discuss that with . or go home."

"Okay, look she'll do the apology she'll even write you one for her attitude. Kicking a kid out of school isn't a punishment, it's quite honestly a blessing in disguise. She's need to be at school. You really don't have a choice."

"I don't have a choice, Olivia!" Mrs. Walker said anger evident.

"You can't afford to allow another kid to fail. Testing is in 2 months. She can't afford to miss school and you know it."

"Okay, Karen can come back but an apology letter must be given and I need proof that you are getting your daughter anger management."

"She doesn't need it." I said frowning at the suggestion.

"Yes, she does Mr. Grant." Olivia said. She looked tired and we haven't been talking 30 minutes. I stared at her and she stared back. It felt like we are arguing but we didn't say a word.

Karen P.O.V.

Am I missing something?

"Fine. She'll get a shrink or whatever."

"That's not all. She'll be on time every day and to every class. She will be here for the rest of the year not missing 1 day unless it is absolutely necessary. Her grades are good but nothing lower than a C. I'll be watching you." Ms. Walker said standing. I stood too.

"You can't tell me how to live MY life." I huffed out.

"Well Ms. Pope's job is on the line so you better get your life together." She said with a smile like she just won something.

"You can't do that."

"I can."

Olivia P.O.V.

'Count to 10. Don't do it, Olivia. Count to 10.'

"Ms. Pope is going to lose her job because of me?" Karen said eyes watering.

"Hey, you don't put that kind of pressure on my child. I don't think the school board would be ok with this." Mr. Grant finally said glancing at me.

'I can't do this.' I put on my sandals stood up and walked to the door.

"I quit." I walked out right after I said that.

Mrs. Walker. P.O.V

She can't quit.

"My child will no longer be attending this school. I would like to withdraw her today."

'Fvck'

Olivia P.O.V.

I walked through the rain to get to my classroom. I grabbed my things and walked out. It was raining even harder the kids would be coming back to class in the next 20 minutes but I wouldn't be here to greet them. When I got out front, I looked for the driest route to my car.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I mumbled as I step away from the safety of the building. I quickly got in my car. I searched my purse for my keys. After 10 minutes I found it. I put it in the ignition and turned it but the car wouldn't come on.

"Come on." I whispered. I tried again but it still didn't work.

"Fine, I'll walk." I whispered to myself. I got out the car and left the school parking lot and headed home.

Fitz P.O.V.

"Have a good life Mrs. Walker." I said grabbing my daughter by the hand.

"Is there anything I could do to change your mind?" She asked with an all to familiar smirk.

"No." I answered. We were walking out.

"You like her don't you. You want Olivia. She got your attention just like every other man I wanted. They wanted her.

"Excuse me you're married and my daughter is right here. Expect a call from your superior. Good bye." I took my daughter's withdrawal paperwork and left.

"Daddy can I get on your back?" Karen asked right before we walked outside the building.

"Why?" I asked

"So I don't mess up my shoes." She answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't I get on YOUR back so I don't mess up MY shoes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because my shoes are worth saving." She replied with a smile. I squatted for her to climb on. She zipped up her jacket, pulled her hoodie over her head and got on my back. I stood up holding her in place.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes." I pressed the button to unlock the car and ran out to it. I opened the passenger side and let Karen slide in and ran to the other side. She had already opened my door so I jumped in closing my door.

"Seat belts." We both buckled up. I drove off. I turned on the radio. A song from the movie white chick's came on. Karen and I started singing it in our worse singing voice together

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

 _Staring blankly ahead_

 _Just making my way_

 _Making a way through the crowd_

 _And I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder_

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time Would pass me by?_

 _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

 _If I could just see you Tonight_

 _It's always times like these When I think of you And wonder if you ever think of me_

 _Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong Living in your precious memory_

 _Cause I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder_

 _If I could fall Into the sky_

 _Do you think time Would pass me by?_

 _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

 _If I could just see you Tonight_

 _And I, I don't wanna let you know_

 _I, I drown in your memory_

 _I, I don't wanna let this go I, I don't_

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

 _Staring blankly ahead,_

 _just making my way Making a way through the crowd_

 _And I still need you_

 _And I still miss you_

 _And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky_

 _Do you think time would pass us by_

 _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

 _If I could just see you, oh,-"_

I quickly pressed my brakes. The car slammed to a stop. Karen eyes got wide.

"What happened?" She asked. I glanced at her then quickly pulled to the side of the road. No cars were coming, I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. Just who I thought it was,

"Olivia!" She looked up. She was soaked and slightly shaking.

"Oh, Mr. Grant." She tried to look unbothered but I could tell.

"Why are you walking in the rain?" I asked stepping closer.

" Exercising."

"In the cold rain." I asked watching her shiver as the rain poured on us.

"Yes. I should keep exercising." She walked past me. I stood there for a minute and then rushed to her side.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked the shaking Olivia.

"Yes."

"Where is it?" I questioned

"Left it at school."

"Why?"

"Mr. Grant you should get home. I wouldn't want you catching a cold." She said trying to walk faster. I grabbed her by the arm pulling her closer to me just as thunder sounded in the sky causing Olivia to throw herself into me.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I said wrapping an arm around her.

"No, I'm fine." She protested but didn't fight my embrace.

"You're a stubborn woman. Come on, Ms. Pope." I said pulling her towards my truck. "You could've texted me I would've picked you up."

"I don't depend on no man to take care of me."

"Maybe it's time to change. At least a little." I replied still holding her to me as we walked.

"That's where most women go wrong. They put all their faith in a man who. They give them the power to break them." She said just as Karen opened my door.

"I'll get in the back daddy." She climbed across the seats which I would've never allowed. I walked Olivia to the passenger's seat and gave her a boost into the escalade. I closed her door and ran to the driver's side.

"You were speaking from experience." I continued our conversation as I drove.

"The worst kind." She mumbled. I glanced at her and looked up through the rear view. Karen was looking out the window so I slid my hand over to Olivia with my hand open.

 _ **Karen P.O.V.**_

I was looking at the cars passing by until I noticed the silence. I turned my hand in time to see my dad's hand slide over to Ms. Pope's. I pretended to still look out the window but I watched Ms. Pope stare at my dad's hand. She glanced at me but seemed satisfied that I wasn't aware of what was handing. She placed her hand in my dad's. Their fingers locked and they sighed together.

 _'I knew something was up. They're totally together. Wait til I tell squad. Ms. Pope does like someone…_ my dad.' I closed my eyes suddenly feeling tired.

 ** _Olivia P.O.V._**

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_


End file.
